wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Elmyra Duff
Elmyra Duff is one of the main antagonist characters from Tiny Toon Adventures and is voiced by Cree Summer. She is an affectionate 12 year old orange-headed female human with a white knee-length skirt, frilly light blue, or white panties, a matching training bra, a light blue bow on her hair that has an animal's skull in the middle, a light blue short-sleeved blouse with a white collar and frilly cuffs, white ankle-high socks and black strapped Mary Jane shoes. She attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. She also serves as the school nurse (to the point of duplicating herself like in "The Acme Bowl", where two Elmyras were happily skipping along carrying a winch). She is based superficially on her name derivative and mentor, Elmer Fudd, 'Elmyra' being a female form of 'Elmer' and her last name, 'Duff', as 'Fudd' pronounced backwards. Elmyra strongly resembles a younger version of the feminized Elmer Fudd from the 1946 cartoon "The Big Snooze", in which Elmer's peaceful retirement dream became a nightmare where he was transformed into a shapely female by Bugs Bunny. She behaves quite a bit like Little Suzie from "A Kiddie's Kitty". Elmyra is quite young and obsessed with animals and cute things (which is probably why she works as a nurse), even chasing after animals whom she knows as her classmates, obliviously causing great discomfort or serious injury to potential pets from her overenthusiastic affection and complete lack of even the most rudimentary knowledge of pet care. In this she is reminiscent of the aforementioned Suzie, or even Hugo the Abominable Snowman. This is in contrast to Elmer's well-armed actual intent to violence, although she is dismissed by Buster and Babs Bunny in the pilot as extremely lame for a villain. The two share a distinct similarity in that both hunt animals; while Elmer hunts them for sport, Elmyra hunts them to love and a baby them to death (sometimes literally), often even diapering the animals (such as Plucky in the episode "Pollution Solution"). She does not really mean to mistreat her pets; she simply doesn't understand the negative effects of her behavior. Each time animals manage to get away from Elmyra and she's unable to get them back, she often cries and wails. Unlike other Tiny Toon Adventures characters, she doesn't get hurt (from an anvil dropping on her head, for example) but gets dazed. Curiously, at least once, Elmyra was shown to be bald like her inspiration, and wearing a wig (although whether or not she is really bald or if this is simply cartoon humor at its most absurd is up for debate. However, she IS shown to be bald in Babs' Big Break, after completing the bike segment). She once had her clothes burned off leaving her in her pretty underwear. This danger is balanced by her complete and utter gullibility. Her abject stupidity is pocked with occasional instances of cleverness and her character is toned down as needed. Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny explain in the series' pilot that Elmyra is a pushover — unlike Montana Max — but that they needed nominal "villains" to pitch their series. This is a nod to the original Looney Tunes, in which Yosemite Sam (the basis for Montana Max) was created due to the fact that Elmer Fudd was seen as too easy and mild-mannered to be an effective enemy for Bugs Bunny. Elmyra looks sweet and is somewhat a major dunce (in one episode, it shows that mayonnaise has a higher IQ than hers), she speaks in a semi-perpetual baby talk and her bow is decorated with a small gerbil skull, which may hint at her sinister side. Elmyra sometimes removes the skull to tell Mr. Skullhead stories. Relationships with other characters Hamton J. Pig Hamton is one of the few characters she does not think is cute and cuddly, for she thinks he's a dirty pig in need of a bath. This is ironic because Hamton is obsessed with cleanliness and dislikes filth and bad odors. Montana Max He is Elmyra's on again-off again boyfriend in Tiny Toon Adventures. Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner Pinky and the Brain Rudy Mookich He is Elmyra's crush in Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. Vanity White Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Pinky and the Brain characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Females